Before
by MAKUBEX-KUN
Summary: How the Organization XIII died before they become Nobodies. Please review...
1. Saix

Author's note: I have just realized for not updating my "Hidden" story for a long time. I will be updating it soon though. The first chapter of this story will be Saix.

Disclaimer: Ido NOT own Kingdom Hearts

Saix stopped then looked around at his surrounding. Tall buildings and bright lights are everywhere. People walked all to different directions; each had their own destination. One of them was a child. That small child observed him curiously but also carefully to his X on his head not wanting to get caught by the person who is stared. Saix soon noticed this and gave the kid a glare, his yellow eyes looking straight to that boy. The scared child was shocked. Without hesitant, he dashed to her mother. Not wanting to know what happened next, he continued walking without anywhere to go.

He thought back to his reminiscence. The old days were filled with happiness. His parents lived harmony and never really fight, may be some minor ones. However, it did not stayed like this forever. Life changes drastically after an incident when he was just ten years old.

It was a one wonderful morning. Everything went all right. He was inside the house gazing through the window. Some of the wild flowers bloomed inside the garden today. His mother came joining him. A smooth conversation started out between them talking about the flowers until suddenly she coughed a bit then covered her mouth. Soon she collapsed down to the floor. Saix was surprised then rushed to her. There is blood covering her hand and mouth. He quickly took a telephone beside the window and called 911. The hospital agreed to arrived there as soon as possible. His heart rate was beating faster as time pass. The ambulance came ten minutes later. Ten people knocked the door bringing some equipments and he opened it. They went straight to his mother then carried her to the white car. One of the people shoved him inside the car telling to go inside quick. There was no choice but to go.

Time seemed so tedious as soon as he arrived there. His father was then caught in sight running to the emergency room. A doctor is inside waiting for him. Saix decided to take a peek from the rectangle glass on top still worrying what might happened. The doctor talked to his father. He cannot hear anything they said but kept his eyes on the chat. Shortly after finishing the last statement, his father put his hand on his eyes while shaking his head slowly. Opening the emergency door he realized that his son is there.

"Your mother is… dead," He said with a lot of struggle saying those words.

Saix cannot hold his emotions any longer that he quickly jumped and hugged him so tightly then buried his face on his father's shirt. Tears burst out of his eyes. His father just stood there with silence.

The pain memories did not stopped there. His father got into depression that everyday he went to a bar drinking alcohols until midnight, sometimes the next day acting like a mad man. Saix hated how the man smelled like burning cigarette but could not do anything about it. The X scar on his head showed evidence on how crazy he is by slashing his face with a dagger while drunken. Gradually, his only son drifted himself away from people he loved and cannot controlled his anger anymore.

Saix chuckled a bit to see those recollections realizing how innocent he was back then, comparing now who is just a berserker. He stopped his step because a lot of people were standing beside the road where the zebra cross was. The sign light in the corner showed red and seconds later changed to green. They then continued to walk down the road and he joined the crowd. Drops of rainwater came from above wetting his cheek. He decided to look up and saw a full moon shined bright down to him. He stood there freezing with his eyes gazing up. It was so calm he then said to himself.

"I wish my life was much more peaceful."

A red car came from far sprinting with high speed. The driver then was surprised to find someone standing there. He then pressed the break hard and tried to honk the car but it was too late to make him notice it.

Author's note: The story explains some ofthe things why Saix is himself. I want to write Marluxia but I am afraid that he is out of character because Ihave not start playingKingdom Hearts Chain of Memories yet. Also, if anyone enjoys this story, do you want Axel and Larxene story to have some relation, not pairing though? Any suggestions and critics are welcome.


	2. Demyx

Author's note: Thank you for the review! I cannot continuefor awhile"Hidden" due to author's block.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.

Demyx plucked a few notes from his guitar, which he called it "Sitar". Suddenly, A guy from behind tapped him on his back.

"Hi!" He shouted.

"Whoa! You scared me!" Demyx shivered.

"Sorry for that hey, are you making a new song?" He asked

That man who surprised the guitar player is one of the band members. He has been Demyx's best friend ever since and like to annoy him due of his childish personality, which he finds it cute. No one knows him better about it than he did, that drum performer. He froze then started talking again.

" That is weird, creating a sad song the first time for a concert? What is it about, you had a broken heart?" He said the last two words faster.

"No! It is actually about how I miss my family and home. You know this is my hometown right? Well, I am so busy going around the world that I had no given chance to tell them how I feel. Now this is my time, they are going to see the concert," Demyx talked while his eyes looking on the piece of song sheet.

" Life to be a superstar is so hard. Fans are chasing us and we do not even have time to settle down and relax," He gave a chuckle and Demyx then laughed. He stopped realizing the salty smell that came from the beach then continued talking. "The place is nice anyways."

"You mean the beach?" Demyx looked puzzled.

"Yes silly. It is so peaceful right now and you can see the calm ocean though it will not be quiet after the fans come," The drummer looked far to sea.

"Yeah," Demyx thought about his childhood for a moment how he and his family really love playing there. It seemed going there is part of his daily life before. He wanted to go there once again with his family after the concert.

"The concert is going to start soon," His friend warned him and got up from the comfy chair. He grinned to the Demyx. Together, they went to the front stage.

The crowd covered the place. Some people were holding signs of his name and members while others shouted and cheered loud enough. Near the front he saw all of his family there. Gladly, He gave a wave to them and they replied back then walked to the center. His members got to their position. Most of the crowd stopped their reckless yell ready to hear their admirer talk.

" Night! It is nice to see you all in this concert. I am going to play few of my songs from my latest one, Enjoy!" When Demyx said the word "Enjoy!" they screamed.

Demyx tilt the guitar a bit and put his hand near the string, giving signal to his group and to them. He then picked the thread giving an energetic feeling to it. Everyone looked enjoyed hearing it. After finishing the last track he came over near the microphone and made a small simple speech.

" Thank you everyone! The last song is a bonus I have not yet sold it. Here it goes," Demyx took a big breath and sighed them slowly, trying to take the power of the previous song out of his body and be calmer and started playing. When hearing it, the entire spectators went silent not because they wanted to, but because they were shocked. It is a song Demyx never sang to them. He knew this would be the outcome but kept on playing. On the last note, he gave a finishing touch. The silence still remained but was broken when one girl teenager stood and clapped saying some compliment words. Soon others followed her doing the same thing. Even though they were surprise, the piece of music was a great huge success. Demyx gave a smile not knowing what was happening behind.

A small ripple came from behind building into a huge wave. It cannot hold its structure any longer and crashed the stage behind. Demyx noticed people were panicking and it hit him also. He swam up trying to search for air but got knock down back to the depths of the water. His lungs began to hurt. He did not know if he could survive it.

"I am sorry my family and friends," he said to himself.

Demyx clutch his sitar while letting the water filled his lungs. Air escaped through his nose and mouth creating bubbles.

Author's note: Played Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories but I have not met Marluxia. Larxene and Axel story is still in progress but I think I will make my decision after meeting Larxene in COM the first time. I might add Vexen as well, not pairing. Suggestions and critics are welcome.


End file.
